Doctor Who: Nexus -S1E3- Jasper, Nevada
by Murax Keron-Flux
Summary: As The Doctor continues his Days on Pekopon he was Secretly Discoverd a Energy reading in a different dimension This Story is a Three-Way Crossover This Story is now Complete
1. Prolouge

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - **Jasper, Nevada**

* * *

3rd Crossover Story

* * *

Threeway - Doctor Who, Keroro Gunso, and Transformers Prime

* * *

**Prologue** \- The Dawn of The Doctor

* * *

At night in Dororo's Home

Koyuki: so D, your Friend is coming over

Dororo: it has been long i have Seen him

Koyuki: are you happy to see him

Dororo: I really am, has been very long, you will like him

Koyuki and Dororo started hearing whooshing sounds coming outside once they did they seen a blue box that say Police, then a man came out

The Doctor: it seems im in a right place

Dororo: Doctor?

The Doctor: ah, Zeroro Nice Seeing You again

Dororo: again its Dororo

The Doctor: sorry im still Remembering you as Zeroro, so its gonna be awhile to kick in, so Whos your friend

Koyuki: I am Koyuki

The Doctor: well then Koyuki i like you already with your Cheerful, and Innocent ways

Koyuki giggled

The Doctor: may I come in

Dororo: yeah, please

As The Doctor looks around the home of Dororo and Koyuki

The Doctor: lovely home you guys got here

Koyuki: thanks.. So how long you and Dororo known each other

Dororo: when we were kids and let me tell you This Timelord was a Troublemaker

Koyuki: really?

The Doctor: Guilty

Dororo: He get himself a lot of trouble and im suppost to keep him out of it

The Doctor: he did a Terrible job

Dororo: Doctor!

The Doctor: well its true

The Doctor picks up Dororo and began hugging him gently

The Doctor: Oh i miss Those Days

Dororo Blushes under the Mask, and Koyuki smiles because to see How Happy They are

Dororo: i miss the days too, i do want to know do you really want to live with us

The Doctor: yeah, if its not gonna be a Problem

Koyuki: no not at all

The Doctor: well it's Official then

Koyuki: i do notice one thing

The Doctor: and What is that

Koyuki: you guys are like Brothers

The Doctor and Dororo Started blushing by the comment

The Doctor: well.. Um.. Uhhhh

Dororo: Doctor Don't break on me now

The Doctor: i think i did

Koyuki: Doctor you are one Funny man

The Doctor: oh well Thank you

The Timelord looks at the watch on his left wrist

The Doctor: oh my that time already well i got to get going

Koyuki: where you have to go

The Doctor: just Stuff i got to do

Dororo: oh ok i guess we will see you soon or whatever

The Doctor: yes precisely

The Doctor started running to his TARDIS He reached to the door he took out his key unlocked the door pushed it open he walked in side the door closed behind him then the TARDIS began to Materialize then disappeared

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Journey Awaits

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - **Jasper, Nevada**

* * *

3rd Crossover Story

* * *

Threeway - Doctor Who, Keroro Gunso, and Transformers Prime

* * *

**Chapter 1 - **Journey await

* * *

In the Morning as Fuyuki and Natsumi getting ready for School, Natsumi waits for her brother

Natsumi: Come on bro we are gonna be late

Fuyuki: im coming

Natsumi sighs and heard a Quite noise coming from the other side of the door, She Slowly put her hand on the door nob then began turning the door nob slowly, when she completely turned it she immediately pulled the Door causing a Man to Trembled inside almost falling because he was leaning against the door

Natsumi: Doctor!?

The Doctor: oh Natsumi nice seeing you again, whats with the get up

Natsumi: me and Fuyuki is going to school, what are you doing here

The Doctor: what you mean, you told me to come here Tomorrow and happened to know it is Day of Tomorrow

Natsumi: i know that

Fuyuki coming towards them, he seen His Sister and The Timelord

Fuyuki: oh hey Doctor

The Doctor: hey Fuyuki

Natsumi: right, can you come later, we will be heading off to school

The Doctor: now this school is it happened to be Kissho Academy

Fuyuki: yeah

Natsumi: how do you know

The Doctor: I dropped off Saburo i left my TARDIS there so yeah

Natsumi: well we need to go

The three began walking later in the time when they are walking they met up with Momoka

Momoka: Fuyuki,.. Natsumi

Natsumi: hey momoka

Fuyuki: hey Momoka how are you doing

Momoka: im doing fine

She looks at The Doctor

Momoka: and you must be The Doctor

The Doctor: indeed i am

Momoka: Tamama Told me About you saying like your a time...

The Doctor: -lord it's Timelord

Later in the school grounds as A lot of students in Kissho Academy is walking inside, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Momoka Started joining them as The Doctor Was Walking to the Direction of The TARDIS Once he made it he unlocked and Open the door the continue walking to the console

**(A/N: oh By the Way The Style of The Console Desktop theme is The Season 7 to 8)**

The Room is Dark but yet being lit up by a Moonlight Blue Color Coming From The Console its Self, The Doctor pressed a button on one the panels which made the entire Room lit up

The Doctor: So Handles any new Information

Handles: Negative

The Doctor: is there something

Handles: Negative

The Doctor: at lease a little

Handles: Negative

The Doctor: you know Handles your not very "Handy"

Handles: we are not in the Range

The Doctor: right

There was knock at the Door The Doctor Looked Sigh in a bit of Irritation, then walks to the door

The Doctor: Oh Who Could be this Time

Handles: Attention, Information Available

The Doctor: Now you got something new

He opens the door and seen it was Saburo

The Doctor: Mutsumi what are you doing here

Saburo: im wondering the same thing

The Doctor: oh ha ha Very Funny

Handles: information Available

The Doctor: i hear you

Saburo: what's that

Saburo walks in The Tardis

The Doctor: its just a Cyberman

Saburo: cool a head of a Cybermen where you get it

The Doctor: from a Market

Saburo: So What Are you Up to Grandfather Sigma

The Doctor: oh its Sigma now but since you ask in my spare time i went into a different dimension of earth I discovered a energy source that is differently not Human

Saburo: So Where is it

The Doctor: There is one and it Jasper, Nevada, a Small Town

Saburo: how do you know

The Doctor: I already went there once, it was only for Exploration but i met this kid and started getting signals i just have to know

Saburo: well then you do what ever I'll be heading off

The Doctor: Ok then oh before you go

Saburo: what is it

The Doctor: well since you are like a Grandson to me, i do have Like a Granddaughter that is a Keronian

Saburo: i do have a Grandfather who is a Timelord, and a Best Friend that is a Keronian

The Doctor: *Chuckles* point Taken, now get out of here

Saburo: *Smiles* all righty then

Saburo left out of the Tardis The Doctor Continued on focusing on the Investigation, he turned to Handles

The Doctor: So Handles The Information what is it

Handles: the origin of the Energy Source

The Doctor: ok tell me what is the Origin

Handles:... Cybertron

The Doctor was A little Surprised to hear that

The Doctor: Cybertron Origin... On Earth something not right

The Doctor Began Putting down cordinance that led to the Different Dimension of earth

(Prime Universe)

Then he Pulled down a lever the Started The Tardis.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Jasper

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Jasper, Nevada

* * *

3rd Crossover Story

* * *

Threeway - Doctor Who, Keroro Gunso, and Transformers Prime

* * *

Chapter 2 - Jasper

* * *

Prime Universe: Jasper Nevada

The TARDIS Materializing by the road way that lead from a middle of nowhere to the small town as it completed The Doctor Stepped out of the TARDIS he turned around faced To The TARDIS and He began gently rubbing the side of the right of the TARDIS

The Doctor: oh i know your not Getting use of traveling different dimensions my dear, but soon you will *Raises handles to eye to eye*

The Doctor began walking down the path lead to the town, soon later when he made it he is Sonicing around the area he is in

The Doctor: what is so Great about this Place, it's small and it's in a middle of nowhere

He later sees someone getting on a motorbike, the Doctor started running towards him

The Doctor: excuse me can i ask you something

Boy: um.. Sure

The Doctor: is there anything.. You could say unusual

Boy: no, not really

The Doctor: oh.. Ok then By the what's your name

Jack: Jack Darby

The Doctor: Well nice to meet you, I'm The Doctor

Jack: Doctor Who?

The Doctor: Just The Doctor

Handles: Energon Reading.. Very close by

Jack: what is that why it said Energon

The Doctor: ok.. You are not gonna believe me if I told you

Jack: try me

The Doctor: Ok im a Timelord from a Planet Gallifrey

Jack: Timelord?

The Doctor: yes i am

Jack: and what is that on your hand there

The Doctor: oh this *Raises Handles* This is Handles a Cyberman Head

Jack: Cyberman?

The Doctor: Thats Will be another Story

Jack: ok then... Why did it say Energon

The Doctor: well because I'm on to Discovery well Investigation see I'm wondering why there is Energon on this Planet, i thought they be on Cybertron but on earth its just weird

The Doctor Wandered few feet away from jack for a moment, as jack started whisper at the bike

Jack: hey arcee do you know about this guy

Arcee: no but the name does

Jack: really how

Arcee: Bumblebee said he met a Creature that helped him to communicate

Jack: you think its him

Arcee: not sure

The Doctor came back to them

The Doctor: ok i have a feeling Cybertronians are not the only one here on earth

Jack: what make you say that

The Doctor: I'm gonna find out, Handles are there any Species on this planet

Handles: Scanning...

There was silence for a moment until The Doctor broke it

The Doctor: its gonna be awhile

After that Jack seen a Familiar Car Coming by

Jack: oh no

The Doctor: What, what is it

Jack: its my mom

The Car came to Jack And The Doctor

Jack: Hello Mom

Mom: hello sweetie, oh who's your friend

The Doctor: *Smiles* I'm The Doctor

June: Im June Darby The Mother of Jack Darby and Doctor Who?

The Doctor: Just The Doctor

June: So you are PhD

The Doctor: Nope

June: any Kind of Doctorate

The Doctor: nope

June: ok then..

Jack: mom what are you doing here

June: i will be going to base today

Jack: Mom! Not in front of him

June: he's gonna find out soon or later

Handles: Skaro

The Doctor froze with horror by the name, his hearts began to beat harder, he Raised up Handles to meet eye to eye

The Doctor: What You Say

Handles: The Species Origin by Planet is.. Skaro

The Doctor made his Arm which he is holding Handles Dropped from Fear

Jack: whats Skaro

The Doctor ignored Jack's Question

The Doctor: Oh this is not good not at all

The Doctor looked at Jack and June, Then Started Running off

Jack: Wait where your going

At that moment The Doctor is gone

June: Do you know who that is

Jack: no but it seems he knows about Cybertronians

* * *

At the base

As there are Autobots and Two Humans, do what they do usual when they are not fighting with Decepticons

(A/N: just Let You Know That I Can Be a Little Suckish with The Crossover of Doctor Who and Transformer Prime because I Don't Know Much about TFP I Did Seen the whole Show But I Still got to Learn)

Jack, June, And Arcee have Returned Back to base, Jack And June got off the vehicles Arcee transforms to her Orginal Form

Miko: oh look whos here

Ratchet: how was that trip

Arcee: it was ok

Jack: yeah until we met this weird man, he Some How Knows About Cybertronian

Ratchet: What!

Arcee: its True, he was Searching for Energon

Bulkhead: he's Probably working for the Decepticons

Raf: a traitor to mankind

Ratchet: we cant jump into Conclusions now

June: well where he is now, I just ran off saying About Skaro and Its not good

Jack: Where is Optimus

Ratchet: he is Strolling with Agent Fowler

* * *

Outside on the Open Road in a middle of nowhere, Optimus driving as fowler is in the driver seat fowler notice someone walking

Fowler: stop here Optimus

Optimus stopped right when he said it

Optimus: what is it agent Fowler

Fowler: there is a Man in Strict area

William Fowler came out of the vehicle and started coming towards The Man

Fowler: Hey, You

The Doctor: *Turns around a seen someone* oh Great another Aggressive Human

The Doctor Turned around to face to him

Fowler: you are on a Stricted area Citizen

The Doctor looks Around and Doesn't See how its Strict

The Doctor: I don't see how this area is Strict

Fowler: its just is

The Doctor: or maybe because that Truck right there is a Cybertronian

Fowler gave him a Subspecies and a Surprising look

The Doctor: Oh don't give me that I wasn't born Yesterday, far from it, its really obvious I mean what kind of Human Like You own a truck like that, your not even a trucker

Fowler: you talk like your not human

The Doctor: because I'm not Human, is it Curious that im holding a Robotic head

Fowler: Didn't see that

The Doctor: Didn't see th- *Sigh in Irritation* Anyway your Planet is in Danger

Fowler: let me guess.. Decepticons

The Doctor: Daleks

Fowler: whats a Dalek

The Doctor: Worst of all Creation, They Feel Nothing But Hate, the funny thing is that they don't even know im alive

Dalek Ship Outer Space in Earth's Atmosphere

Dalek 1: The Doctor's TARDIS is Detected

Dalek 2: so he is alive

Dalek Supreme: if The Doctor is Alive then So are The Other Timelords

Dalek 3: The Scanner indicating that there a Other Species not Just Humans

Dalek Supreme: Destroy Anything that gets in a Way of Exterminating The Doctor

Fowler: So your Saying That These Daleks Want To Take over Earth

The Doctor: Well They First Will Kill Me then Take over This Planet

Fowler: why

The Doctor: Im Their Number 1 Enemy They Want me Dead For Centuries

Fowler: But You Said They Think Your Dead

The Doctor: Right… So It Means your World is Doomed or revealed myself, then they will be so busy try to kill me

Out of nowhere Optimus Prime Transform to His True Form and have is Canons out while looking up

Fowler: Prime what is it

Optimus: we better get going

The Doctor and William Both Looked at the Direction where Optimus looking at, and they seen Two Small Ship Flying Fast Towards them

Fowler: What Are They

The Doctor: *Sigh* ok We Better Get Going

The Doctor and Fowler started backing up to optimus

Optimus: Ratchet we Need a Bridge Back

The two Ships began shooting as that Optimus began shooting at them, The Green Portal formed

Optimus: you two get to The Bridge now

The Doctor and Fowler Started Running to the Portal like, then vanished looking like they got disintegrated, then Optimus started walking to the bridge without looking back and Still Shooting at them when he got near he put away his weapon and started running to the bridge then it closes

At the base

The Doctor and Fowler bend down have their Hands on Their knees panting mostly Fowler then Optimus came Through The Bridge then it closes, The Doctor Started Smiles A bit

The Doctor: Ho ho ho, That Is Brilliant

Fowler: Whats So Brilliant about

The Doctor: The Daleks of Course.. They Knew Im Here, and I thought they Believe in Everything Ha

Ratchet: And Who you might Be

The Doctor: oh Im The Doctor

Jack: that's The Man I was Talking About

Ratchet: well you seem to Know about us how

The Doctor: well because im from a different world

Miko: So Does That Means Your some kind of alien

The Doctor: I am

Ratchet: you look Human

The Doctor: well My People say The Humans Look Timelords

Optimus: Timelords?

(A/N: ok im just putting a little note I know its Typed "Time Lord(s)" but the way im typing looks more better, I do know im not the only one who do that)

The Doctor: Yes I am a Timelord, and so sorry for being rude its Pleaser to see you Optimus Prime I heard a lot of stories about and it's a Honor

Optimus: I do want to know One Thing Doctor, how come Your People know about Cybertronians

The Doctor: The Timelords of Gallifrey Looks Down to Other Galaxies, sworn to never to Interfere, I do wonder how did The Daleks Know I am Alive… OH! I am an Idiot They must Detected my TARDIS

Arcee: your what

The Doctor: My TARDIS its My Ship its Also a Time Machine I have to get it before the Daleks do

Miko: Can I come with

Bulkhead and The Doctor: No!

The Doctor and Bulkhead Looked at each other Surprised because They both think of the same thing

Miko: aww why not

Bulkhead: im not letting you run off to some stranger

The Doctor: my reason is once I get to my ship im about to do something stupid so this go to the rest of you whatever you do… Do not Follow me Don't Not Look For Me, Most of all cant Stress this enough… Do Not Interfere

The Doctor Suddenly Teleported

Jack: what does he mean By that

June Shrugged

The Doctor Appeared inside the Tardis he placed Handles on The Console, The Doctor inputting a location that is far away from Jasper, a Telephone Rings, he looks back than sigh in irritation

The Doctor: I got to remember to patch the Telephone back to Console

He answered it, and pulling in the cord

The Doctor: Hello The TARDIS

Natsumi: Hello Doctor

The Doctor: Natsumi?... How you get this Number?.. Oh Never mind that but its bad time though

Natsumi: how is this a Bad time you been gone for two days

The Doctor: What two days

Natsumi: yes Two days

The Doctor: well I don't know why im surprised, Different Dimension, Different Time Zone

Natsumi: What?

The Doctor: All I can Say is; Time is in Flux

Natsumi: when you get back I will definitely Kill you

The Doctor: I think The Daleks will get to that first,.. Listen I really need to go

Natsumi: before you do, Dororo Has been Saying that he Missed You… A lot

The Doctor: oh that poor Boy, tell him im sorry I have been gone my TARDIS been acting up ever since I first came to Pekopon, Know What im Still Calling the Name "Pekopon" is not working out

Natsumi: Do you have somewhere to be

The Doctor: oh my god I do, Thank you for Reminding me

Natsumi hears The Doctor Hung up the phone through her end

Natsumi: I do not Know What Dororo See in him

To Be Continued


	4. The Doctor, The Daleks, The Decepticons

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Jasper, Nevada

Chapter 4 - The Doctor, The Daleks, The Decepticons

The TARDIS started Materialize in a Forest area, when Finished, The Doctor Comes out of the TARDIS Holding Handles in his hand, on his Other hand He Have his Sonic Screwdriver, and He is Sonicing around the area.

The Doctor does not notice he is being watch.

The Doctor: ok Daleks Where are You?

He looks at his Sonic Device, and gotten results

The Doctor: oh i see you are hiding, in the atmosphere, i have a feeling that you boys been waiting for me.

The Doctor have a look that question his investigation, which is "What did he got himself into?"

The Doctor: Curse my curiosity, well since I'm here I should find out why the Daleks are here

The Doctor Make His Sonic Screwdriver go off, he raised it up high have the green end pointed up to the sky.

The Dalek Ship

Dalek 1: A Sonic Device is Detected

Dalek 2: It is The Doctor

Dalek 3: The Doctor has Been Found

Dalek Supreme: Deploy and Exterminate The Doctor

At The Autobot Base

Ratchet: Optimus im picking up a Signal

Optimus: is it The Decepticons

Ratchet: don't know Its Unknown, it Could be, That Doctor

At The Decepticon Ship

Troop: Lord Megatron, a Single is Detected

Megatron: its Probably the autobots, Starscream i want you to Search what they are up to

Starscream: Yes my lord

The Doctor Still Sonicing The Sky, until three Daleks Appeared several feet i front of The Doctor, He Made The Buzzing Stop and Put away He's Sonic Screwdriver

The Doctor: Hello, It Has Been awhile

Dalek 1: Doctor, You Must be Exterminated

The Doctor: yeah i know, before You Do That Tell me whats Your Plan

A sudden Green Portal formed Behind them, The Doctor Turned Around, having a Irritating look on his Face, Few Autobots came out of the portal and then the portal closes

Dalek 2: Alien threat, Alien Threat

Dalek 3: Exterminate!

The Doctor: No, Stop Nobody Fires! I Just Told You Cybertronians To Stay out of The Way

Optimus: We Detected a Signal which it was this very Spot

The Doctor: Do you know what this signal was

Dalek 1: It Was The Doctor, The Doctor Tries To be Found

The Doctor: see Even These Daleks Know

Arcee: These Are The Daleks you were Talking about. They are so small how can they be deadly

The Doctor: oh Don't be so Wise, because that is my job

There Was whooshing noises that started to grow louder and louder, then Few Flying jets transform to their true Forms

The Doctor Got even More Irritated

Optimus: Starscream what are you doing here

Starscream: the Same As you are here, By the look of it, its like a Party

The Doctor: Yeah its a Party and The Only ones in this Party is Me and The Daleks The Rest Get Out!

Bulkhead: look, Doc We are not leaving until we found out that signal was

The Doctor: first don't call me that, second It Was From me.

He took out his sonic Device which made The Daleks back up a little

The Doctor: It Was My Sonic Screwdriver, i was Driving attention to me so They can find me to get knowledge on why they are here but you Cybertronians...

Arcee: we do got names

The Doctor: Anyway you guys got in the way, but you wont if you just leave

Starscream: please i dont listen to this pathetic little human, troops Destroy them both

Starscream flew away the troops bring out their guns

3 Daleks: Exterminate!

The Doctor: NO!

The Decepticon Troops and The Daleks Began Firing at each other

Optimus: Ratchet Bridge us out of here

The Green Vortex opens, Acree transforms into a motorcycle and Drove to The Doctor

Acree: Get on

The Doctor have Angry look he looked at her, looked back the battling, then got on she began driving to the bridge then it closes, as They Gone through The Doctor Got off of Acree Then she Transformed To her Actual form.

Optimus: Doctor, you will explain everything

The Doctor slowly Wipe his face with his hand, turned around and Looks at Optimus

The Doctor: Where Do you want To Start

Optimus: Who you are

The Doctor: Well Then I'm The Doctor I'm a Timelord, I'm From The Planet Gallifrey The Constellation of Kasterborous, I Am 1200 Years old, I Travel in Time and Space, even The Defender The Law Of Time.

Optimus: what where those Small Robotic Creatures, you see to know them

The Doctor: They are Daleks, They are my #1 Enemy, They are The Worst of All Creation, And They are not Robotic, inside Those Metal Shells is Creature Know Nothing But Hatred, Im Try to find out what's their plan but guys got in the way.

The Dalek Ship

Dalek Supreme: You Have The Simple To do And You have Failed

Dalek 1: Cybertronians Got in the way..

Dalek Supreme: Your Task is to Exterminate anything that gets in the way, you have Failed, I Do Not Accept Failures

The Dalek Supreme Shot Three Daleks Which Made Them Exploded, Pieces Went Everywhere, it left nothing but the lower Body of The Daleks, The Supreme Turned its Dome (Head) and Face To a Wall That have a Big Crack, That is Glowing

Dalek Supreme: The Future of The Doctor Must Not Happen

Autobot Base

Ratchet: prove your a Time Traveler

The Doctor: ok then.

He Pressed a Communicator on his left ear

The Doctor: Handles i want you To Bring The TARDIS to my Current Location

Handles: Affirmative

The Doctor Released it, The Moments later The Was Whooshing sounds, And Waves of Wind blowing, The TARDIS Started to Materialize near The Doctor

Miko: Whoaa

Ralf: what is That

The Doctor: This is The TARDIS, its My Ship T, A, R, D, I, S, Stands For "Time And Relative Dimension In Space"

Bumblebee Came To The Doctor made a few beeps, The Doctor actually understand what he is Saying

The Doctor: oh it has been awhile im still sorry I couldn't fix your voice

Arcee: so its True you were on Cybertron

The Doctor: yes i was i cam across with this poor fella, and i tried my best

Bumblebee made beeping noisees

The Doctor: oh Regeneration, thats how i look so different, well i must be going

Optimus: Where are you going

The Doctor: What i was Doing Before

Jack: We are Coming with You

The Doctor: uh no you are not

Miko: i want to see your ship

the Doctor: You Guys can see my ship but your not coming with me

The Doctor walks to his TARDIS, he unlocks and push The Doors, The Three Teenagers follows him in

Once they Stepped inside the TARDIS They All look Surprised

Miko: WHAO!

Jack: its.. Its..

Ralf: Bigger on The Inside

The Doctor: I really do enjoy people saying that

Ralf: How Does it Work?

The Doctor: its Time Lord Science its called Dimensional transcendentalism its More of a Dimensional Engineering

Ralf: oh i get it, Its Two Dimensions in one, So The Inside of this Ship is in another Dimension

The Doctor: That is Actually... Correct

Miko: nerd alert

Jack elbowed Miko

The Doctor: ok now Skedaddle, i need business to take care of

The Three Got out, Then The TARDIS began To Dematerialize

(A/N: The Supreme Dalek is That 2010 Dalek but The others are The Originals i know how much you guys dont like the 2010 daleks)

In the Middle of nowhere the TARDIS Began To Materialize by the side of the road, The Doctor Comes Out, closed The Door Behind him. He seen the Few Daleks also with the supreme Was Waiting for him.

The Doctor: hmmm.. I do find it weird how you Daleks know where im going

Daleks Supreme: You will come with us Doc-tor

The Doctor: I thought you want me dead, and some how you need me for something, I refuse

Dalek: You will come with us

The Doctor: and What you gonna do if i dont come you cant kill me because you need me for some reason i mean come on make up your mind

The Supreme Dalek Shot The Doctor but instead of Killing him it Stunned him, The Doctor Fell to The Ground Unconscious, everything went dark

To be continued


	5. The End

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Jasper, Nevada

* * *

Chapter 4 - The End

* * *

The Doctor Began waking up, filling Dizzy, he sees The Supreme, he felt something was also here with them he turned slowly around and see a Crack on a wall

The Doctor: so is this what you daleks are scared of, the Crack in time, but why take me here

Supreme Dalek: Are You Responsible for This Crack

The Doctor: Of Course im not that is very stupid to think about that, I Don't know where you get the idea

Supreme Dalek: The Crack in Time is the work of The Timelords

The Doctor looked at The Supreme

The Doctor: What, Your Are Telling me That the other side of That Crack is The Timelords, that They Survived, Thats Impossible there is no way they have

Supreme Dalek: The Renegades did

The Doctor: Well Thats Different

There was Bit of Silent between them, then The Supreme Spoke

Supreme Dalek: You Obviously Don't Know,..The Renegades Survived as You Did Doctor, but They Escaped The Time War, The Master Sergeant is not who he is

The Doctor: How do you know all this

The Supreme Lowered it's Eye Stalk a bit, The Doctor looked at The Crack then looked back at the Dalek, then it Hit him

The Doctor: it was You, You Seen it, All The Knowledge you gathered to make a Plan to stop them ooooo but you didn't you kept all to yourself why

The Supreme Dalek Didn't say Anything, it was Speechless

The Doctor: You Don't know dont you, you kept it all to yourself, and only tell me.. Is it changing you

The Supreme Dalek is still Speechless

The Doctor: it must of poured deep right to your brain, you can't even think, it it's driving you mad

The Crack Closes all of a sudden

The Doctor: what just happened

Supreme Dalek: The Crack in time is Relocated

The Doctor: Relocated what you mean Relocated, to where

Supreme Dalek remained silent, then two Daleks Came in the room

Supreme Dalek: what are you doing here

Dalek 1: The Doctor must be Exterminated

Supreme Dalek: as your leader you will follow my orders

Dalek 2: you are no longer a leader you are no Dalek

Supreme Dalek: you Dare Accuse me.. You Will Be Exterminated

The Supreme Dalek Shot the two Daleks Which they Exploded to Dalekanium pieces leaving nothing but the Body as the inner of the body is on fire, the supreme dalek looks back at The Doctor

The Doctor: Bit In a Bad Temper much eh Supreme

Supreme Dalek: You will be Silent

The Doctor: i did warn you that they will turn against you..the Leader of the Daleks Kept info of the Enemies to yourself, what kind of Dalek are you

Supreme Dalek: Then will no longer to live as The Rest will fall

The Doctor: and how you gonna do that

The Supreme didnt answer his question all he did is to just left the room, once so something came up in The Doctor's Mind Telling him "You Needs To Get out of here" he took out his Sonic Screwdriver and Ran Out of The Room.

Few Minutes later the entire Dalek Ship Exploded in The Earth's Atmosphere The TARDIS Flew away From The Aftermath to Earth unharmed and Not even Damaged

The TARDIS Landed in the same spot where it was before He walked out of the TARDIS he seen two familiar people

The Doctor: Corporal, Commander what are you guys doing here

They didn't say anything The Corporal Came closer and Pressure pointed him, which made him unconscious.

* * *

At the Autobots' Base

There was Sound of a Teleportation and There was a Man dressed like the 19th Century

The Professor: Where is The Doctor

Ratchet: and who are you

The Professor: i am The Professor, i am a Time Lord and I will say you all is in Danger

Jack: Daleks?

The Professor: Timelords

Raf: but your a Timelord

The Professor: but im not the Timelords who's trying to commit..

The Strategist Came up behind and Pressure Pointed him, They Both teleported

Jack: What just happened

Optimus: Ratchet Can you pin point to The Doctor's Location

Ratchet: i will try

Ratchet Searches for the Location of The Doctor, by moments he did found couple things

Ratchet: i did Found Something that could be The Doctor's Ship, and There is something that is nothing from Earth along with Few Life Forms

?: very Smart of you to find us just look for that fool, Cybertronians

Optimus: identify yourself who are you

The Master Sergeant: I am The Master Sergeant i am a Time Lord

Miko: What have you done with The Doctor

The Master Sergeant: oh he's fine he is just asleep so he won't interrupt with the orders... Of Our Ruler: Exterminate All Cybertronians Autobots and Decepticons alike

All Humans: What!

Optimus: I understand Decepticons but why Autobots

The Master Sergeant: Our Ruler, our Founding Father of the Timelords Studies your kind.. Cybertronians are a Threat To This Universe, through the war that is going on this planet is causing nothing but Destruction, Today The War Will End

The Doctor: Thats a Lie

The Master Sergeant heard his Voice, And Looks at him a bit Surprised

The Master Sergeant: I don't know why you are up

The Doctor: Rassilon will never commit something like That he will only Punish Evil Not Punish The Entire Species!

The Master Sergeant: This is The New Era of The Timelords Doctor, Soon The Timelords will become Guardians of The Universe, there already set Targets

The Doctor: Where

The Master Sergeant: thats you to find out and me not telling, this machine right behind me sends a Signal with the Correct Frequency to Well "Shut Them Down"

The Doctor: That's Murder!

The Master Sergeant: Its a Mission like or not

The Doctor: Who Are You

The Master Sergeant: oh you know who i am

The Master Sergeant Teleport along with the others and The Professor Started Walking Up, The Machine Started To Turn on and Began to pulse Rhythmicly, even Sounds like a Heart Beat

The Professor: What's Happening

The Doctor: This thing is going to kill all cybertronians, i have to stop it

The Doctor Took out his Sonic Screwdriver and Started Running To The Machine

The Professor: Dont Do anything that will Risk your Life

The Professor Teleported to the Autobot base and already seen The Autobots In Agony

Jack: What's Happening

The Professor: The Machine is Turned on

The Professor took out his sonic screwdriver and made the sonic going off

The professor: I cant stop the signal but I'm slowing it down, so they are now slowing Dying

Jack: that Helps!

The Professor: I'm sorry but i cant just stop, The Doctor is the one trying to do that

Mike: well tell him he needs to hurry up

Suddenly the Rhythmic Pulsing Signal stops, The Professor Silence his Sonic Screwdriver, The Autobots Started Stand up to their feeds

Ratchet: is Everyone alright

Arcee: yeah

Bulkhead: I can like still the ringing to it

The Professor: Show Me the Visual of the location

Ratchet: Puts up the visual of The Machine's Location, on the screen shows of Smoke and Metal Piece Everywhere

The Professor: That Idiot!

The Professor Teleported to the field of Rubbles he looks around and sees The Body of The Doctor, having the Back facing out, he runs to it

The Professor: You Stubborn Fool i Want You to one Thing And You Cant Do that

He turns the Doctor around, reveling his face filled With Dirt, black Spots everywhere

The Professor: You Better not be dead because i will be the one we going to kill you

He felt a Headache hit him in the head hard, he put his hand on his head grunting in pain

The Professor: Ow... Dororo is Going to freak

At The Autobot base

The Professor Appeared Back on the Base Carring The Doctor having The doctor's arm of The Professor

June: My god what happened

The Professor: he's Fine i just need to to talk him home

The Professor pushed the door of the TARDIS open Gently with his foot

June: Are you sure, if he couldn't have it checked

The Professor: Do you even know about a Biology of a Timelord

June: well it Seems You "Timelords" look Very Human so...

The Professor: Our System is Very Complex for a Human because its Binary System

June: So you have...

The Professor: Two Hearts Yes,.. Optimus Prime its been an honor, im sorry for what My Cousin's Attitude was but i do know that this is not gonna be the last to see each other

Optimus: Professor, Seeing what we encounter we see it shows that Earth is Great Danger

The Professor: ah you mean The Daleks, to be honest Earth has been so Vulnerable there is alot of things out there, So many

The Professor Closes the door the TARDIS Began Taking off

* * *

~:Next Time:~

The Professor Passed out

Giroro: What Happened

The Professor: Long Story

The Doctor Wakes Up from his consciousness

The Doctor Appears in The Meeting Room with the platoon

Keroro: The Doctor you ok

The Professor: he is not ok, The Doctor inner body is Regenerating


End file.
